


dummies together

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Random Fluff, lol, that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: emotions and feelings are two things sehun bad at explaining. at least junmyeon explains things nice.





	dummies together

Seriously, they did not have to give Sehun those looks when he mentioned him and Junmyeon were nap buddies. Everyone takes naps, right? Then what’s wrong in doing it with someone, and them not being his partner? What  _is_  up with this world? Sehun feels he should’ve kept it a secret, although, of course, it’s not weird or anything. But, he’s still mad about those looks.

He gets comfortable under the blanket, it’s only 2 in the afternoon, but a thick milkshake with heavy lunch does wonders to stomach and slows down his brain. He could nap standing in a moving bus. Without any support. That’s right, that’s how sleepy he is.

“The amount of naps you take is unhealthy,” Junmyeon, very kindly, says. Sehun gives him a sarcastic smile. “You’re a young lad, Sehun, not some old grandpa who’s seen enough in life.”

“I’ve seen Chanyeol and Luhan force the thirtieth marshmallow into Baekhyun’s mouth,” Sehun slides a little to give Junmyeon room to lie down on his single bed. “I think I’ve actually seen enough in life, hyung.”

Junmyeon laughs, sliding against Sehun, and burying himself under the fluffy blanket. He looks adorable and comfy, Sehun is glad he’s in the same person as Kim “Adorable” Junmyeon.

When Junmyeon stops wiggling around, and finally settles that he will be the big spoon this wonderful nap, Sehun slides down to cuddle further against Junmyeon’s toned chest. He thinks about the looks he got, and thinks it’s better if he just asks Junmyeon what was that about. He doesn’t like not knowing certain things.

“I told my friends we were nap buddies,” He says, wondering if Junmyeon has closed his eyes or not. “And they gave me weird looks.”

“Maybe because they think it’s weird, having a nap buddy who isn’t your boyfriend.” Junmyeon presses a kiss on Sehun’s head. “Close your eyes, Sehunnie.”

Sehun turns to Junmyeon (which involves more wiggling than he expected), he already knows the answers to his question, because he has dated many people before, it’s fun watching Junmyeon explain things, though. “ _Why_  is that weird? I mean, what’s the difference?”

And Junmyeon starts explaining. It’s something he’s heard before, but it’s nice to hear Junmyeon talk about things, and it gets better when Junmyeon gets stuck with a word, and watch him struggle. He gets thirsty after a while, he drinks water, and his lips are bright pink again, it’s adorable. His lips are very kissable.

Sehun notices when Junmyeon stops speaking. He looks up at him, a purposeful pout on his lips. “Why did you speak? I was  _finally_  understanding!”

“You were staring,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “And you say that every time I stop speaking.”

“I was trying to concentrate.”

Sehun feels a little bad for lying, but Junmyeon knows about it anyway. Plus, Junmyeon always laughs at it. Except this time. Sehun stares at Junmyeon’s face, trying to figure out when he’ll laugh. Junmyeon looks terribly serious.

“Um, are you okay?”

“You were staring.” Sehun is about to shrug when Junmyeon narrows his eyes. “And leaning in.”

“I wasn’t,” Sehun defends. “Why would I lean?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Why would people lean in staring at someone’s lips?”

 _Oops_ , Sehun thinks. There is nothing he can do to put the topic off, and he has to explain why he uncontrollably leaned in like a maniac. He really wants to play it off cool, but he’s been putting this off for a year now.

“I think I like you,” He decides it’s the best if he stares at Junmyeon’s neck. His neck doesn’t have expressions to give like his face does. It’s less scary. “I’ve been feeling all weird around you, I guess.”

It’s his turn to explain how he feels now, because, to be honest, he’s a dummy who doesn’t understand his own feelings. He just can explain how he feels (his vocab is actually really good), and the other person has to keep guessing it. So far, Junmyeon and his step brother Chanyeol have been the best in his guessing game.

“So, you’d like to date me?”

Sehun’s chest is beating way too hard for this conversation. This might be a heart attack, who knows? Although Junmyeon tends to give similar feeling, this is a whole new level. “What does that include?”

“Napping, holding my hand, kissing me,”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon’s face, eyes comically widening, surprised look on his face.

“Have fun with me. Everything will be the same, but you, well, have to make it exclusive between us, and be romantic and stuff.”

Sehun snuggles as close as he can. “I can be very romantic.”

“It also includes having sex with only me,” Junmyeon teases. “Can you handle  _only_  me?”

“Sounds hard, but I can.”

“I’m glad you can,” Junmyeon presses a kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “You’re my boyfriend and I’m your boyfriend.”

“Cool. Can I kiss you?”

That’s how kids ask. Sehun thinks, but he doesn’t have the time to beat himself over for it. Junmyeon is kissing him. His lips against Sehun’s, and it’s a wonderful feeling. Junmyeon’s lips are chapped, they taste like Chanyeol’s favourite flavour of ice cream. It has a complicated name, Sehun couldn’t be bothered to remember those things. He has Junmyeon’s moles to remember, his mother’s pill names , what they are for, and even the amount of times Junmyeon looks adorable.

“You’re a dummy,” Junmyeon says once he pulls back to take a breather. “Did you know that?”

“I’ve been told.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow. “By whom? When?”

“Just now,” Sehun raises his eyebrow back, challenging. “Another dummy called Junmyeon informed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa it’s been so long but this was nice to write!! i hope you like it!! pls let me know if you did! <3


End file.
